nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfegos
National motto: Etra'vai Victris Official Name The People's Nation of Alfegos Demonym Alfegosian/Fegosian Official Languages Fegosian/English Capital New Zevkhay Largest City Milkavich Government Type Liberal Democracy President Al'iro Darrel Area - Total - % water 120 000km² 1.45% Maritime Claims - Territorial Waters Exclusive Economic Zone 50km 60km Population - Population density 322 000 000 2200/km² Founded - Totalarian Monarchy - Democracy - Communist State - Democracy 1531 1812 1952 1954 GDP PPP - Total - Per capita Æ29,651,146,883,029 Æ36,561.22 NRDI 97.489 Currency Alfegan Aureus (ALAU) National anthem Viv'Fego Etra'vai! Internet TLD .alf Calling Code +273 History For more information, see here History of Alfegos Government and Politics The Alfegos Government thumb|right|The Alfegosian Governmental seal Alfegos uses a very liberal democratic process, all of which revolves around the senate. The senate consists of the ministers of each ministry, the People's court judges, the regional representitives, the elected president, the elected consul and the heads of the armed forces in times of crisis. A decision which is made in senate is first discussed, then voted upon. The president overlooks the session with the consul, who act as the representation and chair of the government respectivly. The people are however usually called upon during a decision that could affect them substantially, or during the presidential elections. At this time, a stratified sample of 100 000 Fegosian citizens are taken and are presented with the ssue, via a T.V link. This way, they can vote on the government proposal, and can only be overridden by the government if there is less than 70% support either way. Modern technology means the decision can be made within a day. The people have a right to have a people's jury on the debate, if: # It will affect their way of life. # It will affect their standing on the world stage. Law Law in Alfegos is decided as well by the government, and can possibly be put under scrutiny by the people's jury. A crime, depending on its severity, can be sent to one of 4 different courts: * A "Pe'dece" court, for minor claims and minor offences (e.g. speeding) * A "Me'dece" court for more serious crimes such as burglary * A "Gra'dece" court for the most serious crimes (e.g murder, rape) * A "Rai'dece" court for political crimes, judged by a random selection of judges. Anyone who is convicted is allowed to appeal up to three times, and the final decision is that. However, if a large group of people (i.e. +10 000) wish for the conviction to be overturned, a review can be put into place, and an appeal put in. This is known as the "Popular Get-out Clause" List of Ministers *'President:' Al'iro Darel (4 year term) *'Consul:' Ki'ara Joa'ni (2 year term) *'Minister of War:' Jo'han Lea'soi *'Minister of Finance:' Jules Hi'lora *'Minister of Homeland Security:' Hae'ri Juk'lan *'Minister of Culture:' Gon'nes Kilov *'Minister of Health:' Nuen'oa Ulric'soi *'Minister of Agriculture:' Damien No'kio *'Minister of Industry:' Yuric Klom'ola *'Minister of Land:' Ba'si Gra'ni *'Minister of Sea:' Un'de Aq'ia *'Minister of Transport:' Gre'soi Ma'giea *'Foreign Minister:' Kiran Johansson *'Minister of Environment:' Be'ner Ja'remn *'Minister of Colonies:' Hira Nuo'kamma *'Minister of Internal Security:' K'jola Nuy'qam *'Minister of Justice:' Uj'a Thi'lo Di'doi *'Minister of Records:' Jo'ho Poli'soi *'Minister of Welfare:' Kira Uos'dai *'Minister of Information:' Krin'oha Geography Physical Alfegos is divided into three large parts by two paralell mountain ranges, the Mountains of the Moon in the south and the Mountains of Solace in the north. The mountains were formed by ancient volcanic processes that are so abundant in the region, meaning that most are ancient extinct volcanoes. The south province, Zevkhay, is predominantly open land and fields, with large patches of rainforest nearer the mountain ranges and above the massive lake from which the river Zevkhos flows. The central province, Milkavich, is dominated by a massive rainforest, the Grand Fegos. This is cut into by a massive oval of flat wasteland, that is the Milkavich deadlands. Here, a massive industrial and mining sprawl have destroyed much of the forest and land in the area. The north province, Polinas is mostly grassland, with a large patch of desertified land to the south-east formed by nuclear weapons usage. From the north west tip is a chain of islands, formed as part of an ancient batholith. Human The capital of Alfegos is New Zevkhay. That in itself is interesting, as it is actually part of a twin city, divided only by a river: with New Zevkhay to the east, a primarily cultural and financial area; and Old Zevkhay to the west, a massive sprawl of industry going twenty kilometres to the west, with a surrounding 20km of housing for the many workers. The twin city is located on the river Zevkhos, a massive river that flows from the giant lake Sai'aqi to the Bay of Zevkhay, that is thought to have been an ancient volcanic caldera from a supervolcano, now very extinct with no signs of geological activity. Most of the Zevkhay province is comprised of agricultural land including rice paddies, maize, cotton and livestock pens. There are many small communities in this area (most population centres with less than 20 000 people). On the borders between the Milkavich and Zevkhay province, located on the sea near strategic mountain passes can be found Ol'vi in the west and Il'vi in the east. Both cities have a large military prescence, after the many wars with Milkavichian communists. Past the mountains of the Moon is Milkavich province, dominated by Alfegos's largest city of Milkavich, with a population of just over 103 million. It is a massive industrial hotspot, with mines in the mountains to the south and north, oil in a massive pocket nearly directly under it, and the Grand Fegos to the east. Around it is a massive area of tainted land (the milkavich deadlands) completely stripped of minerals by hundreds of strip mines and oil wells, with dew crops growing amongst the prarie. In the rest of Milkavich province, there are few other towns with only scattered villages found, except for the large town of Mil'reos on the east coast, with the town of You'vi on the mouth of the Milkos river, on the massive river island. Past the mountains of the moon can be found the similar terrain to the Zevkhay province: miles of rustling crops and trees, with many small towns and the occasional massive city, with Polinapolis on the mighty river Polinas (the largest river in Alfegos) and Nos'vi in the far north-west. To the east, in a large open area where the mountains abruptly stop, is the Polinas Deadlands: tens of square miles of radioactive land, formed by atomic bombing there during the first civil war, and subsequent tests in the area after. The place is still inhospitable and mostly bare mud flats and glass flats, due to the backround radioactivty thrown up by nuclear bomb as it tore through the underlying uranium deposit. Climate Alfegos is mostly tropical, with a dry season and wet season. Since the nation is on the edge of Nova region with the great ocean beyond it, it gets much rain from the sea blown in falling in the mountains, and convection rainfall occuring in the rainforests. However, the south of it rests in a mediterrainian climate, with the colder nations below it as they go south towards the pole. There are few storms in Alfegos, due to their tendancy to hit the mountains and release all their rain into the rivers, all floodcontrolled. Economy The Alfegos economy is that of a manufacturing economy, with most goods now being churned out of the hundreds of factories in Milkavich and Old Zevkhay. However, Alfegos is still self-sufficient with foodstuffs, with a large agricultural sector. Alfegos has many mines, which are slowly being closed as the shift towards a more profitable economy has begun. Alfegos then gets other nations in to mine, charging them enough money to give the government and the people much more extra money. In Alfegos, industry is for the most part unregulated, except when the people feel that a company has been doing wrong, which is then debated by senate and the people's jury. Raw Resources in Alfegos Key: First bracket is total production relative to Alfegos' needs, and the second is the estimated potential amount of production possible *Rice and Maize (224%)(412%) *Fish (153%)(210%) *Sugar Cane (162%)(272%) *Tropical woods (107%)(260%) *Oil (527%)(580%) *Natural Gas (98%)(152%) *Coal (102%)(235%) *Iron (92%)(310%) *Copper (62%)(94%) *Lead (71%)(76%) *Silver (97%)(105%) *Gold (43%)(45%) *Platinum (52%)(54%) *Uranium (142%)(210%) *Titanium (77%)(84%) *Tungsten (69%)(75%) *Zinc (112%)(134%) *Nickel (109%)(118%) *Cobalt (83%)(101%) *Granite (142%)(657%) *Slate (102%)(172%) *Limestone (103%)(492%) *Soda (62%)(74%) *Phosphur (9%)(72%) Major Industries *Aircraft (mainly civilian) *Arms (of all types) *Civilian Vehicles (mainly lorries, trains and buses) *Civilian Ships (all types) *Consumer Goods (most is exported abroad) *Electronic Goods (most is exported abroad) *Engines (produced for all applications) Major companies in Alfegos: *Alfegos Aeronautics (manufactures planes etc.) *Alfegos Rare Earth Metal co. (mining and refining) *Alfegos People's Cars *Le'soi (vehicles) *Grand Lumber *Nexus (computer and electronic goods) *Etra'toi (consumer goods) *Fegomart (retail) *Twin City Banking *Polinas Investments (property) *Island Revenue (financial and property) *Alfegos People's TV *The Neo'Cora (Papers, books) *Look (clothing and shoes, perfume) Colonies New Alfegos Founded on the coast of a former Vanatian land, New Alfegos is known for its many forests, and for its many minerals, fish and oil deposists, with up to 12% of Alfegos oil being provided from the wells there. It is mostly situated on the coast, with its capital on the coast being New Milkavich. It extends out to the highest points of the mountains in a crescent around it, all of which are heavily mined for resources such as tin, lead and cobalt. Fod is taken from the sea and from the many hydroponic farms on the land. It currently has a population of 260 000 people, who are concentrated in 5 towns along the coast and one inland (Darrelville). Neo'Ilos A former island in Zaheran, it has been mostly stripped of its resources and is now used as a trade hub, resource processing facility and as a shared land between Zaheran and Alfegos. It only has a population of 49 000 Alfegans, who are mostly devoted to the many factories, airshipyad, shipyards and Hydroponic farms there, alongside over 40 000 Zaheran citizens. There is a single batallion from the 9th Mech. Infantry Regiment posted there, who act to keep order and provide training for Zaheran military forces. Neo'Los On a continent discovered by Kenomoni lies Neo'los, a colony of around 1500 sqaure miles, dedicated to stripping resources from the mountains and sustainably developing the forests and land around it. The area has a population of 150 000 situated in many small towns, the capital being Neo'Los. Neo'Delgi A city and surrounding 20 miles of land comprise of Neo'delgi, dedicated to stripping the rock, silver and lead from the landscape. It also acts as a trade post to Kirav, a nation only a few tens of miles away, which the colony is a former part of. 9200 citizens work the mines, refineries and trading station. Ge'fegos A city-colony in Colstream, it was taken during the Colstream Period of Anarchy from anarchists and secured by Alfegos in a deal with Colstream. The 9000 Alfegans who inhabit the city with many citizens of Colstream nationality work the many factories and the massive airshipyard complex in the city whose borders expand in a 10 miles radius around the central aerodrome. Foreign Relations Summary Alfegos is very outward-going nation, intervening in many an uprising, and trading with many. Its policy can be summed up as "for the greater good". Alliances *The Free World Alliance *The Hegemony *The Confederate Nations *The Sapphire Alliance *The Fegosian Union Treaties *The Theeb Accords (human rights) *BAAFT - Bredford-Alfegos Agreement for Free Trade. *BACAT - Bredford-Alfegos Civil Aviation Treaty. *BAECT - Bredford-Alfegos Educational Cooperation Treaty. *BAFCT - Bredford-Alfegos Financial Cooperation Treaty. National Relation Scale Green * Nations which are the most friendly to Alfegos * Nations in which citizens can easily apply for citizenship in Alfegos * Nations in which citizens can stay indefinately, requiring only an airline ticket * Nations who have few goods searchs, and who have preferred trade * Nations who find it much more easy to set up shop in Alfegos * Nations who will find Alfegos waiting to help them These nations are: Bredford, Damirez, Drvarska, Solenial, The USSZ, All Fegosian Union members Blue * Nations that are in Alfegos's good books * Nations in which citizens can satisfactorily apply for Fegosian citizenship * Nations from which only a valid passport is required for entry, and stay is allowed up to 3 months. * Nations whose goods are searched more the nations with Green rating. * Nations who find it OK to set up shop in Alfegos. * Nations who will likely as not have Alfegos watching over them in the distance. These nations include: All FWA members, Hegemony Members, Kirav, Horizon Island Yellow * Nations that are neutral with Alfegos * Nations in which citizens will take a long time to apply for Fegosian citizenship * Nations who need a VISA and passport for citizen entry, and can stay up till 6 weeks. * Nations whose goods are all searched using X-Ray. * Nations who find it quite hard to set up shop in Alfegos. * Nations which Alfegos may watch. These nations include: imported_vIzion, Vitalia, Doomingsland, Faxnavia, Taanara, Weccanfield, Calzoristan, DMG Orange * Nations that are in Alfegos's bad books * Nations whose citizens can't apply for citizenship in Alfegos * Citzens who need a VISA, preliminary vetting, constant surveillance and a valid passport to enter, and can stay for 2 weeks at most. * Nations whose goods are all searched by hand. * Nations who can't set up shop in Alfegos. * Nations that Alfegos watches for entirely the wrong reasons. These nations are: Siberian Natives, Zamper Red * Nations who are at open war with Alfegos/are hated by Alfegos * Nations who citizens are banned from setting foot in Alfegos * Nations under an Alfego trade embargo * Nations that Alfegos is about to destroy/is destroying/is hating at a distance. These nations are: Ryou Black Islands Culture Music Alfegan classical music is a very old developed form, still listened to very often in Alfegos, though not always by the nation's youth. It does not follow the examples of classical music in the very least, with a different "Son'ling" scale of ten notes instead of 12. Alfegosian classical music is formed of three different disciplines: *Son'gea - A spiritual form of music utilising song and percussion orchestras, performed in large groups by people. By far the most popular and enduring genre, with many references found in modern music of the nation. *Son'moi - Medium-sized group music, that focus on the texture of a piece of music rather than harmonies. *Son'klar - Mainly solo music played on Alfegan instruments, with woodwind instruments. Modern music is mostly imported, with home-grown artists borrowing elements of nature from Fegosian music, and other foreign musical ideas. Film Alfegosian films mostly have the recurring theme of forests, romance and (more often nowadays) immense battles and graphics, with many personal competitions between directors focused in making the best picture. One of the features being experimented with is holographic cinematography, which though it requires many different cameras and expensive display apparatus is rising, with 3 of these cinemas soon to be opened in Alfegos. Most Fegosian film techniques are borrowed from abroad, apart from a form of animé based on traditional Fego'jina'rai plays based about the religion of Fegoism. Ratings In Alfegos, films are rated on the following scale: *T (Toi, suitable for all) *10+ *14+ *18+ Education For more information, see Alfegos Educational System Alfegos has a very high literacy rate, with all children required to attend foundation, transitional and high school. These institutions provide the typical child with more knowledge than many institutions, leading to the Standard Fegosian Educational Level (SFEL) and the Progressional Educational Level (PEL). Above this level are the universities, where many students progress to in Polinapolis, yet not as such in Zevkhay and Polinapolis. Here, they can study for and AFL (Alfegos Foundation Level) AUL (Alfegos Upper Level) and ATL (Alfegos Top Level). These qualifications are notorious for being much harder to attain than comparable levels in other countries, so those with such levels are widely praised and held in higher acclaim than others. Literature Alfegos has few in the way of homeborn authors, with most books being translations of other Novan novels, all very popular in Alfegos. Media While free speech is held in the highest acclaim in Alfegos, the government does own some media channels of communication, allowing quick transmission of news and data to the people, and being able to conceal sensitive information. The media channels display information in both Fegosian and Englsih, so are understandable to most readers. Newspaper-wise, there are not many newspapers in Alfegos, as most news is either watching on television, on mobile phones, on computers or read from public information screens. there are a couple of companies that print in Alfegos: *Fegos Times *Sunrise Herald Television In Alfegos, all television is broadcast by satellite, with 1 satellite dealing with the entirety of Alfegos. To broadcast, you must have a licence, and those who break this law can face 5 year imprisonment or an unlimited fine. *Alfegos News Network - Government Controlled news, with ANN1 dealing with all news, and ANN2 dealing with financial news (ANN). *Alfegos People's TV - People Controlled news, and programs, from APTV1 to APTV5 (APTV) *Sunrise TV - Display a variety of channels, going from Sunrise1 (mix) to Sunrise 8 (News) *Fegosian News - Less popular news (FN) *xhub - A network dedicated to different aspects of t.v: Cartoonhub, Comedyhub, Docuhub and NewsHub are all obvious in what they broadcast. Radio Alfegosian radio broadcasters use FM exclusively, with the only AM stations used by the military. A licence has to be obtained to broadcast radio signals, and the operator has to stay within fixed channels. The channels broadcasted are: *APR Radio - A people run station divided into: **Radio 1 (83-84.5MHZ) - Pop music **Radio 2 (85-86.5) - Mixed music **Radio 3 (87-88.5) - Sports commentaries **Radio 4 (89-90.5) - Talk shows **Radio 5 (91-92.5) - News **Radio 6 (93-94.5) - Comedy/Drama *FR - Fegos Radio(95-96.5), which has a mix of programmes *CB - Communal Broadcasts (97-102)Communal broadcasts, featuring a mix of programmes. Infastructure Road In Alfegos, all roads are privately owned, with standards controlled by the government. Roads are divided into 5 seperate types: * P (Primary)- Motorways, used for direct long-distance travel between cities. * S (Secondary) - High speed roads within the sepearate regions. * T (Tertiary) - Normal roads that cover the entire country. * C (Communal) - Roads within small community areas. * U (Unpaved) - Unsurfaced tracks/forest roads. The charge for driving on Alfegan roads is payed from the car user's bank account to the road-owning company of the area, the cost relative to the time when driving and the type of road being driven on. The charge is exempt from all emergancy service vehicles and on public transport. Train The national rail network in Alfegos is privately owned as with the roads, with a charge for use by all commuters, being exempt for freight trains. The standard train used is the maglev, allowing for fast journeys and very rapid transport of goods within the nation. Inside cities, space can be cut by using monorail trains, which gyroscopically balance to provide small track space for moving around passengers and goods. Bus Alfegos has a developed bus network, that uses electric buses to commute people from outskirts into the city centre, or around the city itself. Payment is usually made using the Alfegos Public Transport Card, which can be topped up at most shops, and is accepted on all buses and many trains. Air (*Under construction*) Military Army For information, please look here Navy The Alfegos navy consists of 4 main fleets, dedicated to the protection of Alfegos from enemies. They each have the makeup of: *5x Battlecruisers (Either of the City-class or Ultimatum class) *15x Cruisers (Either of the Senator-class, the Forest class or the River class) *50x Destroyers (Either K, L, M or N class) *50x Frigates (Either F, G, H or J class) *1x Supercarrier (President Class) *6x Carriers (Either the High Sea-class or Archer-class) *5x Minesweepers *5x Minelayers *50x Patrol Boats These are supported by: *20x Repair ships *20x Tankers *10x Supply Ships *10x Ammunition ships There are also 4 transport fleets for the Alfegos army, each holding: *80x Troop+Vehicle Transport ships *40x Heavy Landing Craft *10x Supply Ships *2x Crane Ships *4x Hospital ships Submarine-wise, the number of submarines in service in Alfegos are classified, though it is reckoned to be in the region of 90, with 20 acting as part of the nation's nuclear deterrant In total, there are about 2.5 million seamen in the Alfegos navy. Airforce The Alfegos airforce is a very large body, with 100 aircraft wings and 100 helicopter wings, dedicated to bringing death from above. *1st - 3rd Stealth Fighters *4th - 16th Superiority Fighters *17th - 30th Interceptors *31st - 50th Multirole Fighters *51st - 54th Stealth Bombers *55th - 70th Ground Attack Bombers *71st - 90th Tactical Bombers *91st - 95th Heavy Bombers *96th - 100th Training Wings *1st - 4th Stealth Helicopters *5th - 30th Ground Attack Helicopters *31st - 35th Patrol Helicopters *36th - 45th Heavy Helicopters *46th - 50th Anti-aircraft Helicopters *51st - 90th Transport *91st - 95th Medical Evacuation *96th - 100th Training Wings For support, there is also the logistics airforce: *1st - 60th Transport Planes *61st - 70th Paratrooper Planes *71st - 80th Fuel Tankers *81st - 90th Repair Crews *91st - 100th Command and Control Aerofleet The oddball of the Alfegos military is the aerofleet, which consists entirely of airships and their supporting equipment. For information, see Alfegos Aerofleet Alfegos Security and Emergency Services The Security Services There are 4 security services in Alfegos, dedicated to provide Alfegos with a fighting chance in this side of modern warfare: *The Ministerial Service - Stamp out corruption within the government. *The ISS - The secret police, dedicated to anti-terrorism and other covert internal operations. *The 2SG - Two classified companies, who provide squads that are used for internal and external missions. *Project Gaea - A highly classified project, suspected for external policing. The most conspicous are the ISS and the Ministerial Service, who are often seen on news reports, and at ceremonies. The Fire Service In every city and town in Alfegos can be found the bright orange building of the fire service. Funded by the government, they act in road accidents, terrorist and military attacks, emergancy construction, chemical spillage cleanups and as a more mundane fire-fighting force. The current vehicles used are: *LSV-F Fire Tenders, with massive onboard water tanks and large lockers containing all the standard equipment for fighting a fire. *LSV-FT Water Tankers, for taking water or more often foam to a fire *LSV-FC Command vehicle, for major incidents *LSV-FL Ladder carrier, for high-rise fires *LSV-FS Special, carrying equipment for CBR incidents and extra equipment such as oxygen tanks. Dialling 555 and asking for the fire service will connect you to your local fire station. The Police An omni-present force of men who are there to keep order, and to investigate crimes. The standard equipment of a police officer include pepperspray, a truncheon, a KSB-AP1 pistol, stab/bullet proof vest, helmet and an integrated communicatiosn unit. The hierarchy in the police is: *Police Constable (basic officer) *Police Sergeant (in charge of a group of 4-10 policemen) *Inspector (Assigned to Investigation; can warrant house searchs) *Chief Inspector (In charge of 4-10 inspectors) *Superintendant (in charge of a station of 16-100 policemen) *Chief Superintendant (in charge of the station in a constabulary) *Regional Commander (in charge of all the policing zones in a region) *Minister for Internal Security (in charge of all police in Alfegos) Vehicles used by the police include: *APC Interceptor Police car, used for high-speed chases or for normal policing duties. *VLSV-P Police van, for carrying convicts to prison *VLSV-R Riot Police ran, with armoured sides and windows, and an optional watercannon on the roof *UH-60AP Police patrol helicopter, with optional door gun and prisoner holding bay. Dialling 555 and asking for the police will connect you to your local police department. The Ambulance Service Provided under public healthcare is the emergancy ambulance service, that will take you to your nearest hospital if you fall ill or have an accident. Each vehicle is crewed by 2 - 5 medics, and is equipped for most normal operations with external lockers and internal lcokers for carrying equipment. Vehicles used in the Ambulance service include: *ULSV-M Ambulance *ULSV-ME Incident ambulance, with equipment for special incidents *LSV-H Large incident mobile hospital/clinic Dialling 555 and asking for the ambulance service will connect you to your local hospital. Unique Alfegosian Aspects Dates and Times In Alfegos, out of tradition, is still used the Fego calander. This uses the cycle of the moon to tell of years, in which there are 4 lunar cycles in a year, and each lunar cycle is of 28 days. The calander marks 0 as about 4200BC, so the current date in Alfegos using the Fegos calander is (of 18/11/07) 8/3/20242. Time is dependant on the normal day-night cycle, which hardly changes due to Alfegos' latitude. There are 16 hours in a day, with 4 hours from sunrise to midday, and 4 hours from midday to sunset, with 8 hours of night. However, this is not used as often as normal time systems, with only older devices utilising exclusivly Alfegos time. Counting System In Alfegos, traditional and rare modern counting methods use a base 4 counting system. While the original symbols were different, the following symbols are used in counting using computer typing: *| - 1 *_ - 4 *\ - 16 */ - 64 *( - 256 *) - 1024 *{ - 4096 *} - 16384 *[ - 65536 *] - 262144 Higher numbers are expressed as powers. This system is not used often anywhere due to incompatability with many modern systems, so can only be found on coins, tickets, stamps, in Fegosian subtitles and in some books and newspapers. Category:Alfegos Category:Nations